This grant application proposes to create a new research-training program in genetics for students, researchers, and professionals from the developing country, People's Republic of China. This collaborative program will be developed between The Johns Hopkins University and two major institutions in Beijing, Peking Union Medical College and Peking University. This program will train researchers in the principles of genetic research on complex disorders such as birth defects and chronic diseases. The Training Advisory Committee and faculty from Hopkins have expertise in clinical genetics, molecular genetics, statistical genetics, population genetics, bioinformatics, and epidemiology. Expertise on the ethical, social, and legal implications of human genetics research will also be an integral part of our curriculum. Short term trainees from China will enroll in established courses such as the Graduate Summer Institute of Epidemiology and Biostatistics at The Johns Hopkins Bloomberg School of Public Health and the Short Course in Medical and Experimental Mammalian Genetics co-sponsored by The Johns Hopkins Institute of Genetic Medicine and The Jackson Laboratory at Bar Harbor. Long-term trainees will enroll in a Master of Public Health, Master of Science in Genetic Counseling, or research laboratory training, some of whom may obtain certification in Clinical Molecular Biology, Biochemical Genetics, or Cytogenetics. Predoctoral students will enroll in degree programs for a Ph.D. in Human Genetics and Molecular Biology, Epidemiology, or Biostatistics. After the training, fellows and students will return to China to develop their own research and strengthen the "genetics research culture" in Beijing and beyond. The Johns Hopkins University School of Public Health conducts more international health research than any other school in the country. Johns Hopkins offers strong training programs in epidemiology, biostatistics, and bioethics appropriate for scientists from developing countries. We have confidence in our ability to provide relevant, practical, and flexible training to these visiting professionals, as well as to ensure smooth and successful transition in bringing genetic research to China.